Blockchain
The Blockchain building '''contains blockchain integration, allowing players to trade and rent streamers and pets. Players must create a cryptocurrency wallet within the game before they're able to unlock the features mentioned above. To trade or rent, players must pay a small amount of Crypton to export their streamers and pets to the blockchain. This enables in-game trading as well as allowing players to trade them like crypto collectibles or digital property independently of the game via the Ethereum network. The Blockchain also includes a range of functionalities including a mailbox and upgrade mechanics. Players can send exported streamers and pets to each other via the mailbox, and reinforce their streamers and pets by upgrading them or empowering them with DUBI. Unlocking and Upgrading Creating a Cryptocurrency Wallet Before players unlock the functionality of the Blockchain building, they have to create an Ethereum cryptocurrency wallet from within the game. The wallet is responsible for all interactions with the blockchain and allows players to securely trade, rent and store pets and streamers. '''Players should do this privately and remember that it is very important that they remember and write down their 12-word passphrase. The cryptocurrency wallet creation follows three steps: Exporting Streamers and Pets to the Blockchain Players can export their streamers and pets to the blockchain by paying a fee in Crypton. In general, the streamer or pet's level and stars determine how much it costs to export them to the blockchain. The higher the levels and stars of the streamer or pet, the higher the cost is to export them. Even though streamers and pets appear as digital code, a random set of numbers, on the blockchain, they remain unique and cannot be duplicated in any way by other players. The blockchain securely tracks ownership of the streamers and pets. Auction House In the Blockchain building, the auction house is the most central component. Not to be confused with the main Auction House in Clash of Streamers, the Blockchain auction house is the only place in the game where players can trade their pets and streamers for the cryptocurrency, DUBI. Players can also buy DUBI directly from within the game with Ethereum, but it is priced a bit higher compared to the price on exchanges. Gas As with all interactions with the blockchain, players must pay small transaction fee called gas. It is like the transaction fee on wire transfers. Gas is the lifeblood of Ethereum ecosystem and is technically a subunit of Ethereum that gets converted automatically. Therefore, it is only required that players have Ethereum on their wallet to perform transactions. The game will usually suggest a reasonable price which will complete the transaction within a reasonable timeframe. Auction House: Streamers and Pets While creating auctions for streamers and pets, players can set the price by typing in the amount of DUBI they want for them. This makes the item available for other players to buy. Players must pay a small transaction fee, gas, to list them on the auction house. Players can register as many pets and streamers as they want to, and every auction can potentially last forever; there is no time duration. However, players must pay a transaction fee to unlist their streamers and pets since the auction house integrates blockchain technology. Auction House: DUBI The auction house is an interface for cryptocurrency exchanges. Players can buy and sell DUBI, for Ethereum conveniently from within the game. However, the prices are slightly higher compared to the prices on exchanges. Players cannot select a buyout price for their DUBI. The game decides by picking a rate similar to the value on exchanges. The selling process follows a queue system on a first come, first served basis – those who register first are also the first to sell. Empowering Streamers With DUBI Players can increase the power of their streamers through DUBI empowerments. This ranks them on a leaderboard where they gain a relative power increase based on their standing. All streamers gain the minimum 20% power increase from a DUBI empowerment, but players can increase their rank and power by empowering them even more. Players have to pay at least 0.001 DUBI to get listed on the leaderboard. Moreover, players can also empower their streamers by renting them as the rental price is funneled back into the streamers as DUBI empowerments. However, if players want their DUBI back, they must destroy their streamer. This process is irreversible. Empowering Pets With DUBI Players can also empower their pets with DUBI. Pets have their separate leaderboard. They don't gain any benefits from empowerments because it's for display and exhibition only. However, players can also earn DUBI empowerments from renting out their pets. This places them on the leaderboard as well. Beware, DUBI empowerments are irreversible. Players must destroy their pet if they want their DUBI back. DUBI - A Brief Overview DUBI is an ERC20 utility token with the charitable goal of implementing UBI (Universal Basic Income) in the world by using blockchain technology. In the meantime, Players can use DUBI to trade, rent and empower streamers and pets in Clash of Streamers. The coin was created by Athene. It can be acquired in three ways: * Through the game, where players can buy it for Ethereum. * Through Dubiex.com, a reputable decentralized cryptocurrency exchange * By buying and locking another currency called Purpose. People can lock their Purpose for 3, 6 or 12 months and earn approximately 1% DUBI for every three months. In short, Purpose generates DUBI. Here's a non-official extensive overview of DUBI - some of the information might be outdated Upgrade Players can upgrade their exported streamers and pets by sacrificing another exported streamer or pet. The pet or streamer transfers their attributes to the other one but only if it yields upgrades. This process allows players to change the details of their streamers and pets. The upgrading works as follows: The pet or streamer which is being sacrificed will transfer the following attributes to the pet or streamer in question. * Levels are transferred, but only if it improves the pet or streamer. In fact, they cannot be downgraded. * Stars are transferred, but only if it improves the pet or streamer. In fact, they cannot be downgraded. * Abilities are always transferred and cannot be changed or swapped in the Spellbook afterwards. * Their class is always transferred but only for streamers. Pets cannot change their class. * DUBI empowerments will always be added on top of the streamer and pet, resulting in a higher spot on the leaderboard, and hopefully additional power. * The sacrificed streamer/pet gets completely, permanently and irreversibly destroyed (skin does not get sent to Facebook, no star- or pet dust, etc… ). Renting Clash of Streamers allows players to rent streamers and pets for a brief period of 10 minutes, which players can use to their advantage; either by engaging in combat, reaping the benefits of the pet’s passive buffs or by breeding another pet. Players have to pay DUBI to rent pets or streamers. The price depends on the quality of the streamer or pet, and it goes directly to the pet or streamer in question as a DUBI empowerment increases their position on the leaderboard. To make a listing for rent, players must empower streamers or pets with a minimum of 0.001 DUBI. This will automatically register the pet or streamer. However, the process might take some time due to server updates. Players cannot delist their streamers or pet unless they decide to obliterate it. Players have to start the rent period before they can use them. There is no way back once the timer starts, and it will continue even if the player disconnects or runs out of battery. If the player is in a game mode when the timer runs out, the pet or streamer will be destroyed after the game. Rent Score The rent score is a measurement of the streamers or pets worth. It is mathematically derived from some factors - empowered DUBI, dollar value, stars, and power - that measure their effectiveness and capability. The rent score will usually be able to accurately show how good the streamer or pet is. Send Mail Players can transfer exported streamers, pets, and DUBI to other players who have an Ethereum wallet connected to the game, or a wallet within the game. Inspect Players can also inspect their exported streamers and pets to see their DUBI empowerments, abilities and character models. The inspection page shows the invested amount of DUBI, and tapping the icon redirects the players to the leaderboard where they can see their ranking, return on investment, and power increase.